Chapter 229
Contest of Wits is the 229th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The Qin army under Mou Gou is attacking Ren Pa's army. Ren Pa's army is caught in a trap and id now under fire of Archers. Mou Gou calls for reinforcements. All nearby squads are to be sent to that location. He states that they will finish this here and now. He states that they will bring down Ren Pa right here. One by one Ren Pa's soldiers are dying. However Ren Pa seemingly left. His soldiers are trying to find him in order to protect him. It's no use however as they can't move at the moment. First they need to avoid these arrows. One of the soldiers tells to hide under the dead bodies. The Qin army soldiers are noticing this and are taking out their Javelins. Mou Gou is searching for Ren Pa as well. The Qin army noticed Ren Pa's absence of the scene as well. They can't see anything and therefore keep shooting until there is not a single enemy still moving. Suddenly Ren Pa who is now mounted takes out several archers from the back. Mou Gou is shocked. Ren Pa gives the order to send every last one of them tumbling down the hole. The Qin army who had the advantage are now being pushed back by Ren Pa's army. Mou Gou is confused of what happened and believe this to be impossible. All the Qin army that surrounded the trap have fallen. The Qin soldiers are confused as well. One of the soldiers tells that Ren Pa was in the centre of that arrow barrage just a minute ago. Mou Gou however tells that's not it. It's not as if there are no blind spots from their position here. He tells that they simply presumed that Ren Pa would be alongside his banners, but in reality he had split off and taken a detour. And the fact that he chose to do something like that right before walking into the trap indicates that from the very start, Ren Pa had already read what this fortress trump card was. Mou Gou is saddened that his strategy that took decades to from was completely helpless before Ren Pa. On of the soldiers under Ren Pa that this is splendid work. Ren Pa tells that even he was somewhat sceptical. He tell that the moment he saw the maze, the possibility of manipulating it also crossed his mind. But to change the pathways of the maze after the enemy already entered required a high degree of fitness and an eye for strategy. Speaking honestly, he didn't believe Mou Gou would be capable of a feat that even he would find troublesome to accomplish. However as a precaution, he sent out some counter measures to suspicious locations. Thanks to that, they have what they see here. This fort really is an impressive achievement. He tell that it seem that the old fool has quite the grudge against him. However it seems even forty years wasn't enough time for him to come up with something that surpasses his imagination. The Qin army notices the Wei army advancing to the top. They are confused on how they can do this so easily. One of the soldiers states that even if they realised they have traps, there should still be some in the maze. Not to mention how was Ren Pa even able to appear above the hole in the first place. Mou Gou tells that Ren Pa used the maze against them. Because they altered the pathing of the maze, they ended up creating an opening on a separate path. Most likely Ren Pa is aiming for that. Ren Pa tells that it's a hundred years to early for Mou Gou to match him in a contest of wits. Shin and Rin Ko are still duelling. Shin knows that there is something going on at their HQ. However he hasn't the luxury to worry about that. Right now if he turns his eyes away from RIn Ko for an instant, he will send Shin to the next world. One of Rin Ko's attacks almost managed to takes Shin's eye. However Shin retaliates. Rin Ko blocks that attack. Although by doing that he lost his balance. Shin sees this an opportunity to strike. However they are being interrupted by other soldiers. En gives the order to work together with other nearby squads. They know that they can't let Rin Ko advance and therefore are wagering everything they have on this one battle. So Sui tells the men to wager everything as well. They tells Shin to take Rin Ko's head. However Shin tells that he is sorry. Rin Ko noticed that the Hi Shin Unit managed to splendidly halt their advance. He tells that his men are spent from using the Rindou earlier is a factor. But mostly,, it's because the Hi Shin Unit is strong. Whether it be their Cavalry or their Infantry. In response to their efforts, the nearby soldiers are also finding a second wind. In essence, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit, is the reason for the high morale of all the Qin soldiers in this region. In reality, he is fulfilling the role of a commander for this whole area. Not only his martial prowess, but even his ability to attract people to him is far above he was capable of that age. Rin Ko asks Shin if he as any idea how great of a responsibility he is shouldering right now. He tells if he fall here, then the Qin army here will collapse in turn and soon after Mou Gou will fall to them. Shin tells that he is full of shit. He tell that Rin Ko will be the one that will fall here. He tells that they will be the one to win the central battlefield. The path is clear. Both Shin and Rin Ko seemingly go for the final blow. Their horses butt their heads in each other. This brings the both of them to a standstill. However Shin got wounded in his leg in the exchange. Rin Ko tells that a wound on a mounted duel like this is fatal. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mou Gou *Ren Pa *Shin *Rin Ko *En *So Sui Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Ren Pa's army is being destroyed one by one. *Ren Pa disappeared. *Ren Pa appears behind the Qin archers units. *Ren Pa's army forces the Qin army down the hole. *Mou Gou realises that Ren Pa saw trough his trap. *Mou Gou figured out how Ren Pa accomplished his feats. *Shin is still duelling Rin Ko. *Shin knows that something is going on at their HQ. *Shin almost lost an eye to Rin Ko. *The Hi Shin Unit is wagering everything on this one battle. *Rin Ko wounds Shin in his leg. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters